Excalipoor (weapon)
.]] The Excalipoor , sometimes called the Excailbur, the Excalipur, the Excalipar, or the Caliburn, is a sword in many ''Final Fantasy'' games. It is usually related to Gilgamesh. Often confused with the Excalibur, it deals just 1 damage. In spite of this, its stats are relatively high, and as such, the game will equip it to a character when selecting the optimize equipment function. Gilgamesh mistaking Excalipoor for the Excalibur has become a running joke, and in his later incarnations he has wielded various knock-off weapons of many iconic swords from the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Excalipoor (Caliburn in the GBA version) is obtained in the PSP and GBA remakes after completing Cecil Harvey's Lunar Trial with two mistakes. The sword has only +1 Attack, +25 Accuracy, and does very low damage instead of only 1 HP. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Excalipoor is dropped by Gilgamesh after he is defeated in the Depths. It provides 1 Attack, 99% Accuracy and cannot be sold. Final Fantasy V The Excalipoor is a sword wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by Exdeath, who banishes him to the Void for his incompetence. After his defeat, Excalipoor can be equipped to a character. Though its Battle Power is high, it always deals 1 damage, and it never misses. It is thus useful when fighting the Skull Eater enemy to AP grind, who has high evasion but only 1 HP. It can also be equipped to do high damage with Goblin Punch, which deals damage based on the equipped weapon similar to the Attack command, but does not include the code causing Excalipoor to deal only 1 damage. In addition, it is a powerful weapon when thrown in battle, often dealing 9999 damage to a single enemy. Final Fantasy VI The Excalipoor appears in the Advance, mobile and Steam versions. It can be bought in the Jidoor Auction House for 500,000 gil. It has an attack power of 1, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. If it is bet in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum, the player will battle against an Onion Dasher for a Merit Award. Win or lose, Gilgamesh challenges the party to a fight for the Excalipoor. If he loses, he becomes an esper. When his magicite is used in battle, Gilgamesh is summoned and will execute one of four attacks at random. One of these is the Excalipoor, which deals damage worth 1 HP. This alludes to ''Final Fantasy VIII, whose Gilgamesh works similarly. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Excalipoor is one of the four weapons wielded by Gilgamesh. He will use it at random when summoned to deal 1 HP damage to enemies. Final Fantasy IX If the party reaches the Excalibur II in time, they will find a note from Enkido. The note makes reference to a Brother Gil, and how the person who wrote the note found both the Excalibur II and the Excalipur. Thinking that Gilgamesh would like Excalibur II, he sent it to Memoria and took the Excalipur instead. Final Fantasy XI Excalipoor could be purchased for 500 login points during the May 2015 Login Campaign. It is a sword with a DMG stat of 1 and a Delay of 240. Purchasing two Excalipoors and synergizing them together produces Excalipoor II, which has a DMG stat of 2, Delay of 233, and exclusive access to the Knights of Rotund weapon skill, a joke version of the Knights of Round weapon skill. Final Fantasy XII }} The Excalipur is a greatsword exclusive to the ''Zodiac versions. It provides 1 Attack, 20 Evade, 20% combo rate, and requires the Excalipur license for 150 LP. The player receives it from Montblanc for completing the Gilgamesh hunt. It is also a rare steal from Omega Mark XII in Trial Mode Stage 99. It is useful for poaching weak enemies at high levels. ''Final Fantasy Tactics One of the Artefacts obtained from an Errand is the Excalipoor. There is another similar spoof for the sword Ragnarok, Nagrarock. This one, however, is usable in battle and is hilariously useful for inflicting Toad on striking. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Excalipoor is a level 99 sword and the strongest sword, having an Attack increase of 68. However, it also has the effect of "Physical Damage -100%" while leaving magical attacks fully effective. It is also one of Gilgamesh's summon effects, which, if used, drops the user's Bravery to 1. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Excalipoor is one of Gilgamesh's eight weapons, used at random when he attacks and when he enters EX Mode. When used, all Bravery damage is reduced to 1. In Gilgamesh's EX Burst, Ultimate Illusion, failing to pick out the true Excalibur from a set of eight swords including seven Excalipoors results in the burst doing only one point of Bravery damage over a series of four hits. It is also present as an effect of the Gilgamesh summon and as an equippable weapon, with its stats identical to its previous appearance. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Excalipoor grants +1 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Excalipoor was given out as an April Fool's Day 2016 gag-gift. It has no bonus ability, grants 3,780 equipment upgrading points, and is worth 10,000 gil. It is the only weapon whose stats do not change as it levels up. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Excalipoor is available during the Gilgamesh - (Event) The Big Bridge, the introduction event of Gilgamesh as a summonable "Vision", by defeating the boss Gilgamesh on any difficulty. It is a 7* greatsword that yields 1 attack, is worth 1 gil and can be obtained multiple times. As of yet has it no purpose despite its description suggesting a potential use. Excalipoor (FFV) is a Sword that provides 1 ATK and 100-150% damage variance. It is obtained during the Final Fantasy V exploration event, Castle Exdeath. Gallery FF4-LegendSword.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Excalipur_FF5.jpg‎|''Final Fantasy V. Broadsword - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Excalibur - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Gilgamesh Swords FFVIII Art.jpg|The weapons used by Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy VIII. Excalipoor FFXI.png| Final Fantasy XI. Excalibur-ffxii.png| Final Fantasy XII The Zodiac Age. Excalipoor-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|''Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFT Excalipoor.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Manikin-Excalipoor.png|Crystal Excalipoor used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012. Excalipoor ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFBE Excalipoor.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The katakana derives from the Japanese katakana form of the word "Excalibur" , replacing the dakuten on the with a handakuten for . Therefore "Excalipur" would be an appropriate localization. The localized name "Excalipoor" adds a pun with the word "poor". "Poor" reflects its nature as an especially weak weapon. In ''Le Morte Darthur, by Sir Thomas Malory, Morgan le Fay takes Excalibur and its scabbard from Arthur, giving them to Sir Accalon, and leaving Arthur with a magically created copy. Though it is not stated to be a bad weapon per se, it is not nearly as good as the real Excalibur, nor does the fake scabbard protect him from blood loss as the real one did. This was done in an attempt to have Sir Accalon kill Arthur in a fight, during which the fake Excalibur is broken, and the real one is reclaimed by Arthur. Excalipoor was once called Caliburn in the Game Boy Advance version of Final Fantasy IV. In many versions of Arthurian legend, Caliburn and Excalibur are the same sword; however in others they refer separately to the sword King Arthur received from the Sword in the Stone as a boy, and the sword given to him by the Lady of the Lake. it:Excalipur Category:Swords Category:Gilgamesh Category:Signature weapons